Esequiel and Cody: Waveageddon
Esequiel and Cody: Waveageddon is a fanfiction crossover short written by MarioFan65. This short is a sequel to Esequiel meet Cody Maverick and a crossover with Happy Feet and Surf's Up. This story will focus on Esequiel and Josesito returning to Pen Gu Island to see Cody and the Hang Five visiting Pen Gu Island for a powerful surfing event. This short take place one month after Penguin Legends. It was released on May 12, 2018‎. Characters *Esequiel *Josesito *Cody Maverick *Chicken Joe *Lani *Big Z *J.C. *Undertaker *Hunter *Paige *Mr. McMahon *Montay (mentioned) *Shippo (mentioned) Transcript (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is working on a new tickle machine prototype in his laptop as Josesito came along in the elevator) *Josesito: Hey Esequiel. *Esequiel: Good morning Josesito. How's the weekend going? *Josesito: Pretty much alright. I'm just doing my job. *Esequiel: I wonder if Cody and Chicken Joe has something for us. Hm. (At Pen Gu Island, a surfing competition is held as Cody, Chicken Joe, Tank and Big Z are surfing on the big wave) *Reggie: Oh boy, now that's a big wave going on. *Mikey: It seems that Cody take the lead again! *Cody: Yeah! I feel like number one again! *Tank: Come on Cody, i was first place. *Chicken Joe: Whoa bro, chill out. *Big Z: That place is mind. *Chicken Joe: Watch it big dude. *Big Z: Big Z. *Chicken Joe: Big Z, whatever. *Cody: Ha ha ha. Take that boys! *Tank: No, i'm going after first! *Cody: Stop cheating. I'm gonna make it first. *Tank: Not you, me! *Cody: Yes, almost there. (Cody win in first place as the waves move down) *Reggie: Oh yeah! Cody take the lead once again! *Cody: Yeah. Alright. *Tank: Good game Cody. *Chicken Joe: Way a go bro. *Big Z: You did it man. *Cody: I love to surf. *Chicken Joe: Me too bro. *Tank: Next time, i will win first. There is alway a next time. *Cody: Ah, the world is back to normal. I wonder how Esequiel and Josesito are doing. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Oh my, i think Cody miss me alot. *Josesito: Did he need us for something? *Esequiel: No. How about a visit from Pen Gu Island, huh? *Josesito: Uh, yeah. I guess? *Esequiel: Oh boy, yes. We can do it. Let's go. *open the portal to Pen Gu Island* Here we go. *Josesito: Yippie. (Back at Pen Gu Island) *Mikey: Congratulations everyone, you guys did well and well done. *Cody: First place. *Chicken Joe: Bro, these waves are so big that we would went all the way to swim along with the sharpies. *Big Z: I bet it won't happen again. *Tank: Whatever. *Cody: Being a surfer is amazing. *Chicken Joe: We have been surfing for many years and dude, it was the bomb. *Cody: I wish the Hang Five were here again to do all the fun stuff we got. *Tank: Oh yeah. Bring in the action and feel strong like a walrus. (The portal open up as Esequiel and Josesito arrives) *Esequiel: Hola. *Cody: Esequiel! *Josesito: Yo, what's up. *Chicken Joe: Hey guys, you finally made it. How's home doing? *Esequiel: Everything is back to normal. How is surfing? *Cody: Really good. I feel the flow in the waves. *Esequiel: Oh yeah baby, kick it. *Chicken Joe: Guys, did you see that? *Esequiel: What? It's just a mass of water. *Chicken Joe: Not that, look! *Cody: Oh my god. (A group of strong surfers are swimming through the waves) *Josesito: What is that? *Cody: Oh my god, it's them. Take a look at these surfers. *Esequiel: Who? *Cody: The Hang Five! *Big Z: The Hang Five? Damn, they came back. *Chicken Joe: Dude, that's incredible. *Tank: There goes my man Hunter. (The Hang Five arrives by splashing the waves into the penguins) *Reggie: Hey, hey, hey. Look who's here. *J.C.: Wow. This place is even crowded than the small group. *Hunter: Looks big to me. *Mr. McMahon: Greetings everyone, we are back for some fall surfing games. *Esequiel: Woo. *Josesito: Fall Surfing Games? What does it mean? *Cody: Every season, they travel to each island to do some awesome surfing activities and games. We used to travel across the seven seas to do some awesome extreme stuff like filming commercials. *Esequiel: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate life for me. *Cody: Not pirates, surfers. *Chicken Joe: It's a surfing life for me. *Mikey: Hey guys, over here! Your surfing friends are here to see you. *J.C.: Hey Cody, glad your doing business with the other penguins. *Cody: Yeah. It's like another movie studio who can't afford another character. *J.C.: I see your point. *Esequiel: So, what are you here for? *J.C.: We are going to play a event of surfing games for the fall season. *Paige: Yeah. I can't wait. *Esequiel: Oh boy, bring it on. *Josesito: But i don't know how to surf. *Esequiel: Oh yes you do Josesito. You know how to surf. *Josesito: Yeah. We went surfing once with Montay and Shippo. *Esequiel: Now you're talking. *Josesito: I bet you can. *Tank: Oh yeah Hunter, welcome back. *Hunter: My man. *Tank: Fist bump. *fist bump Hunter* *Hunter: Boom. *Esequiel: Who are you guys? What's your names? Can you introduce to yourselves? *J.C.: Yes. The name, J.C. *Esequiel: J.C.? John Cena? *J.C.: Shhhhhh, don't say my real name. Just call it J.C. as a nickname. *Esequiel: Okay. Sorry about that. *Hunter: I'm Hunter. *Undertaker: I'm the Undertaker. You don't want to see a thing in the dark. Do you? *Josesito: No. *Paige: I'm Paige. *Mr. McMahon: And i'm Mr. McMahon. Welcome to Pen Gu Island boys. *Esequiel: Oh, we came here before. We decided to come again to see our little penguin buddy Cody. *Cody: Hey. *Big Z: Whoa, look at you, you haven't aged well. *Mr. McMahon: So you must be Big Z. *Big Z: Yep. You're in the right place. *Mr. McMahon: Are you ready to rock and roll with some surfing activities all over the seven seas? *Big Z: Yes. I will be coming to join the Hang Five. *Cody: If there is Hang Five, now there's Hang Six? *Big Z: Nah, i'm just partnering up with these guys. *Esequiel: Oh yeah, we would like to join. *Josesito: I'm coming all along. *Cody: Then stick with us. *Chicken Joe: Hm, something big is coming. *J.C.: A whale is about to pick us up! *Tank: Oh yeah, bring on the whale! MORE TO COME Trivia *This story mark the debut of the Hang Five. This group act as a parody to famous WWE stars like John Cena as surfers. They previously appeared in Surf's Up 2: WaveMania. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers